Additive manufacturing (AM), also known as solid free form fabrication or 3D printing, refers to a manufacturing process where three-dimensional objects are built up from successive dispensing of raw material (e.g., powders, liquids, suspensions, or molten solids) into two-dimensional layers. In contrast, traditional machining techniques involve subtractive processes in which objects are cut out from a stock material (e.g., a block of ceramic, wood, plastic).
A variety of additive processes can be used in additive manufacturing. Some methods melt or soften material to produce layers, e.g., selective laser melting (SLM) or direct metal laser sintering (DMLS), selective laser sintering (SLS), fused deposition modeling (FDM), while others cure liquid materials using different technologies, e.g. stereolithography (SLA). These processes can differ in the way layers are formed to create the finished objects and in the materials that are compatible for use in the processes.
Conventional systems use an energy source for sintering or melting a powdered material. Once all the selected locations on the first layer are sintered or melted and then re-solidified, a new layer of powdered material is deposited on top of the completed layer. The process can then be repeated layer by layer until the desired object is produced.